1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat.
2. Related Art
Seats that are provided to a vehicle (vehicle seats) include hollowed seat structures wherein a seatback is formed with a hollowed portion, and that include a footrest unit housed on a seating face side of the hollowed portion and supported so as to be capable of turning towards a seat cushion side, and a child seat unit that is housed on a back face side of the hollowed portion and that is supported so as to be capable of turning towards a rear seat side, as described in for example Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open (JP-U) No. H6-81822.
In such vehicle seats, further improvements to usability (convenience) are desired when for example there is no seated occupant in the vehicle seat, and the vehicle seat is not being used as a footrest.